Bunny Ears and Wolf Tails
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Let's just say it involves bunny ears and a new tradition. Rated M for definite reasons, explicit male/ male yummy time, langue, and other things of that context… no likey no ready!


_**I haven't written a Harry/ Remus one shot in a long while so I thought, hey why not write a smutty Easter fic! This is Easter as in Easter BUNNY… not in the religious sense…. I don't wish to offend anyone seeing as how I'm Christian and stuff… yeah well this was more for my own amusement, I miss Remus… so sorry if this is especially badly written.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

**Bunny Ears and Wolf Tails**

Remus and Harry had been together for a few years now, almost five and in all that time they had never _really_ celebrated Easter. They put out a wooden bunny on their front yard and if they were in the mood, decorated eggs, but it didn't really progress past that. They didn't have a tradition for the day or anything like that… but this year Harry thought maybe that should change.

Remus had actually gone out with Sirius to help the man prepare for a date with a pretty little witch that had just started working at the _Leaky Cauldron _as a waitress. So, this meant Harry had all day to plan a new little 'tradition' for the holiday.

Harry also left the house, but he didn't go to Diagon Alley, he went out to Muggle London to a costume store. He entered with confidence most wizards didn't have because he had grown up believing he was a muggle. He walked through the store taking his time and occasionally picking up a funny costume to laugh at it. But he was focused on his mission; he was determined to make this a regular Easter thing. But he needed the outfit!

Finally he came to an aisle that held other holiday related outfits that didn't necessarily work for Halloween like the rest of the store was focused on. He went down the aisle at a slower pace not wanting to miss it walking past in a hurry. It didn't take long; he just had to look for the packaging with the most amount of pink in it!

He picked up the package with a wicked smile playing across his face and ran up to the register to pay for his costume. The cashier raised an eyebrow at him as he looked Harry over.

"Got kids or something, need to convince them the Easter Bunny is real or something, if so there are better options…?" Harry shook his head and laughed… if only the poor bloke knew the truth.

"Nope, this is for me and my… err, 'girlfriend'" He put air quotes around girlfriend he found that even funnier as he imagined Remus face if he had been present to hear that. The Cashier's other eyebrow went up to meet the other and then he smirked.

"I got ya mate… well enjoy that, hope it works out for you!" Harry smiled and paid the man before practically skipping out of the store. As he was walking home he passed a grocer and saw all the funny Easter decoration in the window and couldn't resist, he would need decoration to help with the mood wouldn't he?

He walked into the store and grabbed a hand basket before walking down the aisle dedicated to Easter for the month. He picked up three chocolate bunnies (Remus _loved_ chocolate… Harry sometimes believed he loved chocolate more than Harry…), confetti that came in the shapes of chicks and bunny heads, and finally he saw a bit of atrociously colored Easter garland and grabbed that too. He went and paid for his things and left the store anxious to get home and set up before Remus got back.

~*R&H*~

Remus, like all the other years had not expected the holiday to consist of much more than a usual day. And he had just come back from a day with Sirius so he defiantly didn't expect much… so boy was he surprised when he got home.

He got home and immediately called out for Harry, he loved the young man very much and always wanted to see his smiling face when he came home… but when he got no response he was confused, usually Harry came running and would jump into his arms and kiss the breath out of him. He pouted. Where was his cub?

He walked further into the house and called again, this time he got a response. "I'm in our room Remy, come on up love~!"

Remus quirked and eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips, Harry wanted sex and who was he to argue. He bounded up the stairs to ravage his waiting husband…

He faltered when he opened the bedroom door and saw what awaited him….

Laying in a _very_ sexy pose on the bed was his husband…. In what appeared to be a bunny outfit of some sort… all around him on the wood floor was Easter confetti and on the night stand sat the three chocolate bunnies.

Remus' eyes widened… "Harry… what is all of this?" He didn't sound angry… but defiantly confused.

"I thought it was time we started an Easter tradition… and I thought this was something that could make both of us happy." He smirked up at Remus and curled one finger in a 'come here if you want to have mind blowing sex' sort of way. Remus was only too happy to oblige. He crawled up on the bed and between Harry's legs examining the outfit now that he had a closer view.

The young man was wearing pink fuzzy bunny ears and matching tail. In-between that was a fuzzy white boa and the tail was attached to a glittery white sequined thong. Harry smiled up at him and wiggled his nose a bit, showing off the black makeup that had been applied to it to make it appear that Harry had a little rabbit nose.

Remus wanted to devour Harry right then, although odd, it was also down right adorable and for whatever reason on Harry it was sexy. "You know Harry, wolves eat bunnies, even ones as cute as and… fuzzy as you."

Harry smirked, "I was hoping you would say that."

Suddenly Remus was on his back and his hands were being tied to the head board with what appeared to be Easter garland. Remus looked from his wrists up to Harry who had a wolfish grin on his face, which really, wasn't that just ironic?

"I need to make sure you won't hurt a poor little defenseless bunny rabbit like me… so for now you're just going to have to stay like this." Harry said it as if it was just a sad fact of life and the sentence was finished with a sigh. Remus would have laughed at any other time… Harry… defenseless? But Harry's pout had then morphed into a grin so big his eyes were squeezed shut and he wiggled down Remus' body until he was between the werewolf's legs. He waved his wand and Remus' clothes vanished. The man sucked in a breath as a draft flowed over him at the sudden exposure. It was soon forgotten as Harry was already pressed against him again.

"So my wolf, how should we tame you so I'm sure you won't hurt me?" Harry asked with _almost_ convincing innocence in his voice.

"I'm not sure, you look rather tasty with that those cute ears, any ideas?" Harry smiled again and nodded. He leaned over Remus towards the night stand and grabbed one of the chocolate bunnies.

"Perhaps we can trick your wolfy instincts with _chocolate_ shaped like a bunny, what do you think?" Harry examined the treat as if he really needed to consider it.

Harry looked absolutely fuckable with his cute little outfit and the little pout he was sporting while holding a _chocolate bunny_. So… Remus only nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded too before he broke off the ears and placed them in between his lips. He leaned over and placing the exposed part of the ears in Remus mouth they shared a chocolaty kiss that had Remus moaning for more of anything. Chocolate… Harry… anything that would make this wonderful torture more unbearable.

When the chocolate was completely swallowed by their kiss Harry pulled away with Remus' lips still searching for his. Remus made a whining sound that turned into a strangled moan as Harry rocked down into his groin. Remus bucked up into Harry making the smaller man yip in surprise.

"Wow, excited are we Remy?" Remus let out a growl that when in a position like this meant his patience for the taunting was wearing _very_ thin.

Harry obviously knew this too because he slithered down Remus' body again more like a snake then a bunny and with his eyes fixed on Remus' he swallowed the werewolf's cock to the base and stayed like that sucking it and swallowing around it like his life depended on it. Remus was panting and writhing after just a minute of the sweet torture.

It seemed Harry was ready to kick it up a notch as well because with his hands placed firmly on Remus' hips he began to bob his head up and down at a furious pace. But he knew exactly what he was doing. He moved down and would swallow around the head, and when he got to the top he would swirl his tongue around the head before repeating it again and again until Remus couldn't distinguish up from down. "Harry…. Gods Harry so close…." At those words Harry slowed his pace until he was working Remus like a Popsicle on a hot day, savoring it for all it was worth.

He pulled his mouth off completely and licked delicately with just the tip of his tongue along the pulsing vain on the underside and when he got bored of that he took Remus back into his mouth working his with slow steady strokes of his tongue, teeth and lips.

Remus was growling and whimpering, he couldn't decided if this was the best thing that had ever happened to him… or the worst, the denial of release was unbearable, but it felt _so good! _

Finally he decided it was time to start begging, Harry's teeth grazing ever so lightly along his length was driving him mad.

"Harry… Gods please, Harry no more, I can't…." Harry slid his mouth off slowly; savoring the moment finally he sat up again and took his rightful place across Remus' lap. The werewolf let out a gurgled moan as his erection now rubbed against Harry's sequined thong.

Harry leaned over Remus slowly, placing his hands delicately on the older man's chest as if he really was an innocent little bunny… Remus wasn't fooled for a moment. Harry's lips slowly met his and he leaned up to deepen it… but Harry pulled away so Remus was denied. He growled low in his throat, Harry smirked against his lips at that.

"Aww, Remy, are you getting frustrated?" Remus' eyes turned that dangerous shade of yellow and he pulled against the Easter garland, his muscled arms flexed tightly. Harry watched with amusement. He liked provoking Remus to the point of bursting… he loved seeing the hidden strength under the professor robes and charming smile.

"Okay Remus, I can tell it's time to stop playing with you… do you want me to let you go?"

Remus barked out his answer, "Yes!" his teeth snapped as the 'S' left his lips.

"Aww, Remy, you're going to have to say it nicer than that, I'm a cute little bunny, we like manners." The smirk on Harry's lips was positively feral. Remus wanted him so badly he couldn't even think straight. Moony was going crazy, he was _not_ amused by Harry's shenanigans and was not taking kindly to all this taunting.

With a burst of strength he pulled on the garland and it snapped. In a rush of movement that surprised both of them, Remus had Harry pinned firmly to the mattress. Now Remus was the one with a smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't taunt a wolf Harry, especially when you look so… _edible_. The last word was purr and it made Harry shiver.

Remus moved so he could pin both of Harry's hands by the wrist with one of his. He got rid of the garland still tied around his wrist and then with the still free hand he reached over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed their lube.

He considered it for a moment… but thought better of it. Harry had teased him to a maddening point… it was time for payback. He looked down at the boa and picked up one end in his hand and slipped it slowly from behind Harry neck. He took the end and ran it slowly down Harry's center, from the hollow of his neck to the tip of his cock. He smiled triumphantly as Harry's back arched up into the fuzzy sensation moving down his body.

He didn't dare complaining though, he had done much worse to Remus, and he knew that. He settled for moaning and whimpering as Remus continued his slow tortured with the fuzzy boa. Finally it seemed they were both fed up with the foreplay. Remus pulled off the white thong and threw it into the room to be found at a later time. He squirted a large amount of the lube onto his fingers and placed the middle at Harry entrance. With a fast stroke it was buried to the knuckle inside the smaller man. Harry arched off the bed, it didn't hurt anymore, but it was always a bit of a surprise. He wiggled on the finger trying to get more movement.

Remus granted it by curling the finger inside his young lover over and over, just barely brushing the bundle of nerves he knew were in Harry, which drove the man into fits of pleasure. He leaned down and captured Harry's lips in the kiss he had longed for when Harry had been in control. He added another finger as his tongue moved into Harry mouth to play with the raven haired mans.

He tasted Harry's mouth until he knew every crevice before pulling back and nipping playfully at the swollen full red lips. He tugged Harry's bottom lips with his teeth pulling a delicious moan from Harry that sent a chill through him. He smirked and sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth just as he added the third finger and hit Harry's prostate dead on.

Harry screamed into his mouth and he pulled away panting his head buried deep in the pillow. When he caught enough breath he panted out, "Oh please Remy, I need you in me now!"

Moony was panting for the same thing, who was Remus to deny the pleasure he knew was coming. He pulled his fingers out of Harry and slicked himself up before placing himself at Harry's entrance. He slid in slowly never once stopping until he was fully sheathed.

They both let out happy sighs when he was. They kissed again, more tenderly then they had before. A minute later Harry wrapped his legs around Remus' waist pulling the man in deeper and signaling that he wanted movement.

Remus pulled out setting a slow pace that had them both panting and shaking, and when it became too much Remus picked up the pace again. He ran his hands up and down Harry's sides as Harry grabbed at Remus' back as if holding on for dear life. And, just as they felt their orgasms peaking Remus slowed down again, drawing it out…

Harry was not having that.

He flipped them again and with a growl, "I have been planning this all day, I have waited all day for this." With that he began to ride Remus hard and fast, lifting himself up with his powerful legs and falling back down so Remus' cock hit him directly in his sweet spot. It didn't take much longer, with a few more of these Remus and Harry screamed out their lover's name. Harry came all over their chests and stomachs, Remus filled Harry with his warm seed and Harry collapsed feeling completely content against Remus' chest.

After ten minutes of panting and regaining their breath Harry said in a small but clearly smiling voice, "Happy Easter Remy."

Remus chuckled and Harry could hear it in Remus chest making him feel warm all the way down to his toes. "Happy Easter my little bunny."

They smiled at each other kissing lazily before Harry flicked his wrist to clean them up. He made himself more comfortable, cocooned in Remus' arms, his head tucked under the older man's chin and they drifted off into a beautiful sleep.


End file.
